In Phase I, it is proposed to produce an optimized design for a new, significantly-improved neutron-production target for accelerator-based boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT); this would remove the significant dose-rate-limiting step in such accelerator-based systems. The new target is a hybrid of beryllium and lithium, and would utilize the advantageous properties of each material. Individually, each material presents significant problems, but these can be overcome with a hybrid target. The proposed target will allow significantly increased neutron yields, by at least a factor of two, compared with pure beryllium targets, and would not be subject to the practical problems that had resulted in the abandonment, by many groups, of pure lithium targets. Phase I objectives are to 1) establish the physical (thermal and mechanical) viability of the new target and 2) estimate the "boron neutron capture yield" (BNCY) per unit accelerator current in a simulated head phantom, and to compare the yield with that for lithium and beryllium targets. Phase I success criterion/feasibility demonstration is design of a mechanically viable hybrid Be-Li neutron production target with a BNCY per unit current at least double that from a pure beryllium target, and close to that for a pure lithium target. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: BNCT is a promising modality for brain tumor therapy. If it is to have widespread application, the neutron beam needs to be available in a hospital setting, necessitating accelerator-produced beams. Currently the significant dose-rate-limiting step in such accelerator-based systems is the neutron-production target, and this application proposes a new, improved-yield, practical target.